PSYCHO
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Omong-omong soal melompat, aku jadi ingat, waktu kecil kita sering bermain bersama, melompat-lompat di atas kasur dengan girangnya dan membuat per berdecit-decit. [BTS. minyoon]


Makan malam kita ditemani lentera. Ah, bukan, bukan makan malam. Ini camilan malam dengan minuman teh. Kuning cahaya dari lentera membuat wajahmu dan makanan di depan kita menjadi sama warnanya. Aku memerhatikan detail pakaianmu karena kupikir itu menarik. Kain dengan gambar-gambar kecil yang timbul adalah sesuatu yang rumit. Tidak seperti matematika, tapi rumit. Wajahmu juga rumit. Tapi menarik. Aneh saja kau tetap bisa mengunyah dengan santai sementara kegelapan di sekitar kita mungkin saja sedang awas sambil menunggu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi, apa memangnya yang akan kita lakukan? Main petak umpet? Atau membunuh seseorang? Apa, ya? Maumu apa?

Kalau aku, hanya ingin mengagumimu. Sederhana saja. Pusing rasanya kalau harus berpikir keras. Jadi aku ikuti saja apa maumu meski agak aneh mengadakan pesta minum teh tengah malam, di kebun belakang _rumah_ kita. Kaubilang kau hanya ingin bercakap denganku jadi aku oke saja dengan idemu.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu ketika aku diam sejenak.

"Ini manis. Karena tidak kelihatan kupikir para semut akan dengan mudah bergerilya. Mereka akan minta jatahnya," kataku, sambil mengarang. Aku agak tidak menyukai manis _macaroon_ jadi kudiamkan potongannya dalam pipiku selama beberapa saat sampai rasanya tergantikan oleh asam air liur.

"Kaurasakan semut di lidahmu?"

"Tidak, sih."

Aku makan, kau juga. Tapi kakimu menghentak tanah dua kali. Bukan seperti anak yang merajuk, tapi lebih kepada suatu kesenangan yang datang tiba-tiba. Kau tidak katakan, tapi kupikir itu karena kautemukan rasa yang kausuka dari _macaroon_ yang kaukunyah itu. Kau senang sampai mau melompat.

Omong-omong soal melompat, aku jadi ingat, waktu kecil kita sering bermain bersama, melompat-lompat di atas kasur dengan girangnya dan membuat per berdecit-decit. Meski mereka kesakitan di bawah kaki, kita tetap tertawa dan tidak acuh. Kemudian awan-awan kelabu menyerbu langit dan dari jendela yang sempit bertralis besi itu kita melihat dedaunan di pohon dan rerumputan taman berubah warna menjadi hijau gelap. Menjelang hujan, kau berhenti melompat dan memilih untuk duduk manis, masih di atas kasur. Kau menatapku dengan matamu yang kelam. Saat itu kubilang kau cantik, lalu kaulipat ujung gaunmu yang tipis sambil tersenyum. Hujan pun turun, dan kita menghabiskan waktu dengan saling menatap, menyelami dunia yang macam-macam dalam sepetak kamar. Seingatku itu macam-macam.

"Yoon. Aku ingin masuk kamar."

"Kenapa?"

Kau bertanya sembari menatap _macaroon_ merah muda di tanganmu. Merah mudanya tercemar kuning. Harusnya kusebut kuning saja sekalian.

"Ingin saja."

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak, lah. Ini musim panas. Mana ada dingin? Aku hanya ingin saja masuk kamar."

"Kau mau apa? Jangan karena bajuku tipis kau mau masuk kamar."

"Eeh, maksudmu apa?"

"Kita sudah dewasa sekarang. Masa mau lompat-lompat di atas kasur? Beli trampolin sana kalau mau main lompat-lompatan."

"Kau tahu nomor telepon toko trampolin?"

"Kau serius? Mereka jual trampolin untuk sirkus! Sekaya apa kau sampai berniat mau beli trampolin?"

"Jadi kau tahu nomornya?"

"Tidak."

"Aku hanya ingin tiduran, kalau lompat-lompat sudah tak bisa."

"Ya tentu tidak bisa. Kau bukan bocah kecil lagi. Kasurnya bisa ambrol. Lagipula, kasur itu memangnya pernah diganti?"

"Tidak. Mungkin. Kapan terakhir kali kita kembali ke sini dan merapikan semuanya hanya untuk diacak-acak lagi?"

"Sialan, aku jadi kepingin."

"_I love you_, Yoongi. Hahahaha!"

Aku tertawa, dan kau mendecih tak suka.

"Ayo tidur denganku sekarang. _Macaroon_ dan teh ini omong kosong. Sama juga dengan lenteranya."

"Sst."

Aku duluan menarik lenganmu, tapi kau memegangi pergelangan tanganku dan diam dengan mata yang melirik ke samping. Aku antara duduk dan tidak karena mau beranjak, dan kau menghentikanku yang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku duduk kembali pelan-pelan. Kunaikkan dagu untuk bertanya. Kau memandang pepohonan yang hitam, kemudian memasukkan sisa patahan _macaroon_ ke dalam mulut dan mengibaskan tangan serta gaunmu. Itu kebiasaan perempuan agar terlihat anggun atau kau saja yang berlebihan?

Lagi-lagi aku memerhatikan detail pakaianmu. Aku sangat ingin merematnya dan menyatukan bunga-bunga kecil yang bertebaran di badanmu itu agar mereka kuat dan tak kesepian. Mereka harus melompat-lompat di kasur.

"Apa, sih?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau akan terperanjat kaget lalu kabur gara-gara takut, hahaha!"

"Kurang ajar."

Kutarik tudungmu sampai kepalamu terantuk ke depan, kemudian kutarik lenganmu supaya kaumau berdiri. Kau tidak meninggalkan lentera ketika kuajak kau beranjak dari meja kecil dan dua kursi kayu di taman itu. Katamu lentera adalah gantinya bulan. Siapa yang tega menghabisi bulan? Enak saja mau diganti lentera. Aku mendongak lihat ke langit. Sialan, bintang-bintang juga disikat habis. Mereka musnah. Ah, gelapnya.

"Jangan lari, nanti jatuh."

Padahal aku yang ajak, tapi kau yang senang. Apa ini pengaruh gula? Atau memang _rumah_ ini mengembalikan masa kecilmu? Kakimu yang tak beralas itu menginjak rumput dengan nada. Kau lari tapi seperti menari. Tudungmu berkibar sedikit. Aku menggapai ujungnya lalu mengerudungkan kepalaku juga. Aku dan kau berlari-lari kecil di taman, di atas rerumputan yang lembab dan menggelikan.

Lalu aku teringat akan hal lain tentang kita. Selain melompat-lompat di atas kasur, yang kita lakukan saat kecil adalah berlarian dalam _rumah_, berkejaran, meraba pakaian-pakaian yang digantung di ruang jahit dan memburaikan gulungan-gulungan besar benang sampai para pelayan memarahi kita, mengunci pintu dan mengurung kita dalam kamar dengan jendela sempit dan lubang di pintu yang setitik.

Kenakalan adalah hal yang menyenangkan jika dilakukan bersama. Kau dan aku, pernah menjadi anak-anak nakal.

Aku tahu dalam benakmu kenangan ini ada dan dalam hatimu kau masih merasakan hal yang sama, sebab ketika kita berkendara, kulihat kau sunggingkan senyum pada pintu-pintu yang terkunci di tiap-tiap bangunan dan rumah yang kita lewati sepanjang jalan. Dan kali ini, kau tersenyum lihat pintu-pintu yang tertutup rapat di sepanjang lorong kosong dalam _rumah_ kita.

"Jadi ingat, benang yang kubeli beberapa waktu ini hampir semuanya merah muda. Apa memang semua merah muda, ya?"

Aku tidak tahu. Terakhir lihat, benang-benang yang tersusun rapi di rak dalam ruang jahit rumah ini pun merah muda semua. Kenapa kenangan tidak bisa lepas dari apa yang kita dapat hari ini, ya? Seperti diputar, dibolak-balik, maju-mundur dan itu tak ada beda karena porosnya masih di situ-situ juga.

Kaubilang kauingin menjahit, tapi kapok karena jarimu sering tertusuk jarum mesin jahit. Dan di_ tempat tinggalmu_, kau menyimpan banyak pakaian yang tak selesai dibuat. Kau tak menyempurnakan mereka karena katamu hampir selalu kau hilang minat di tengah jalan. Dan setiap kali itu terjadi kaudatang padaku entah itu untuk mengajakku minum atau sekadar berkendara malam-malam, atau seperti ini. Kembali ke _rumah_ hanya untuk bermain-main. Aku tidak mengerti. Kau seperti membenci itu tapi juga bergantung padanya untuk senang.

Kau berhenti saat melihat seujung benang merah di lantai, dan membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.

Kataku, "Buatlah pakaian yang sederhana saja, setidaknya supaya ada satu yang bisa kaukenakan. Begitu bukan, tujuannya ada pakaian? Untuk dipakai."

Kau menegakkan badanmu lagi dan menarik benang itu. Sebuah pintu terbuka. Ada bunyi seret dan di ujung satunya ternyata ada sebuah kap karton yang tengah-tengahnya berlubang. Lubangnya diisi pilinan benang. Aku celingak-celinguk.

"Mereka juga punya fungsi sebagai pajangan. Melihat mereka bergantungan ramai-ramai, berkibar lembut ketika jendela dibuka, bergoyang genit ketika disentuh, membuatku cukup senang. Dulu juga kau melakukannya," katamu sembari menaruh kap karton itu di telinga.

Aku mendapatkan ujung lainnya setelah mengambil beberapa langkah. Ternyata ini diputus oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Gunting, mungkin. Ujungnya rapi. Aku menjawabmu dari telepon mainan itu.

"Hm, ya. Bersembunyi di balik gaun yang digantung habis dikeringkan oleh para pelayan. Lalu kau menarik gaunnya sampai copot dari gantungan. Ada bagian yang sobek. Mereka menyalahkanmu tapi kupikir itu juga karena bahannya rapuh. Kau sejak dulu suka memakai gaun-gaun seperti itu. Bagaimana rasanya? Apa dingin? Angin dengan mudah masuk menembus bahan kainnya. Apakah selangkanganmu tidak geli?"

"Apa?" Kaujauhkan telepon itu kemudian tertawa.

Cerita masa kecil kita memang menyenangkan meski kita tak banyak pergi ke luar. Orang tua asuh kita bilang semua yang ada di _rumah_ cukup untuk buat kita bahagia. Kita memang bahagia karena semua baik-baik saja saat kita di sini.

Semua baik-baik saja, maka dari itu kita seperti ini, selalu merasa rindu _rumah_ dan masa lalu. Orang-orang bilang jangan lihat ke belakang, tapi apa yang aku dan kau lakukan adalah sebaliknya.

"Mana kamarnya? Kok kita seperti berputar-putar di tempat yang sama, sih?"

Kau bertanya begitu. Aku mengulum senyum karena di _rumah_ ini, siapapun berhak mengatur kalau dia mau. Dan aku telah lebih dulu membalikkan dinding tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Kau cantik, sumpah. Aku duluan.

"Yoongi, kau tidak mau main?"

"Main apa?"

"Halooo?"

"Benangnya bahkan tidak tersambung!"

Aku tertawa sambil jalan. Kau di belakangku, dengan ujung tudung tipismu yang kugenggam. Aku menuntunmu berkeliling _rumah_. Bermain-main, kubilang. Aku yang memimpin. Biarkan aku senang-senang dulu bersamamu, ya?

"Kasur!"

Oh sial, kau membalikkan dindingnya. Kau lari ke sana, ke luar ruang, menembus pintu, hanya demi menginjakkan kakimu di atas kasur itu dan berdiri; melompat. Kau puas. Kita bahkan tidak berbicara lewat telepon benang lagi. Aku melihat gaunmu mengembang dan jatuh, mengembang dan jatuh, lalu mengembang dan jatuh lagi. Kau memegangi sebagiannya hingga ketika kau melompat cukup tinggi, ia seperti bunga yang mekar di musim semi. Lumut-lumut tua-muda yang merambat di dinding membentuk pohon-pohon cemara dengan bermacam ukuran dan gradasi. Itu salah satu dunia yang berhasil terbentuk di sepetak ruang kamar yang seharusnya beratap ini. Aku baru sadar langit tidak gelap. Pantas saja debu dan bias cahaya siang yang antara mendung dan tidak itu ada di depan mataku. Dan kau, masih melompat-lompat.

Aku menengok ke luar ruang karena merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikan kita. Malam telah lenyap, mana mungkin dia bisa? Maka itu bukan malam, tapi seseorang yang lain. Bayangan malam, temannya, atau justru musuhnya. Apakah dia akan membunuh kita, atau justru mencintai kita? Kupikir apapun yang dia lakukan tak akan mengubah setitik pun dari kita dan _rumah_ ini. Selama kau senang, semua baik-baik saja.

Lantas aku pun menutup pintu agar tak ada yang bisa melihatmu selain aku.

"Kemudian ini menjadi rahasia," katamu, sedikit menyindirku karena tertutup satu, masih terbuka satu. Langit-langit. Bunga-bunga mungkin akan bertumbuh dari lelumutan yang tak jelas itu. Kau menunjuk mereka dengan satu putaran, kemudian kaududuk dengan gaun yang membentuk lingkaran yang hampir sempurna di atas kasur.

"Aku ingin memilikimu, di dunia ini. Karena semua baik-baik saja, bukankah tinggal adalah keputusan yang bagus? Walau tak ada mobil atau telepon. Hanya ruang-ruang tempat bermain."

"Seseorang telah membunuhmu, ya?" tanyamu.

Tatapanmu agak tajam. Aku merasa sedikit terancam. Susah kalau mau bungkam. Mungkin ada baiknya aku mengaku. Tapi apa yang akan kaulakukan? Akankah ada pembunuhan lagi?

"Jimin."

Tahu-tahu aku dilempar batu. Bunyi pecahan kaca memekakkan telinga. Saat itu pula ratusan kupu-kupu semarak beterbangan. Aku membuka mata saat mereka telah melepas tautan antar satu dengan lainnya. Mereka menyebar ke seisi ruangan, sebagian keluar lewat langit-langit dan sebagiannya lagi lenyap seperti debu. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku telah terbunuh di sini dan kau melempar batu?

"Aku lari karenamu. Dan ya, tinggal adalah keputusan yang bagus. Untuk memenuhi hasrat akan kepemilikan sesuatu juga. Apa menurutmu?"

"Kau."

"Ya, sama. Kau."

Kau menunjuk aku sembari tersenyum. Bibirmu merah tua seperti apel ranum.

"Jimin, ayo main lompat-lompatan."

.

**END**

_Ada baiknya setelah baca ini dengerin lagu Psycho punya Red Velvet._  
_Semalam__ saya terus dengerin lagu itu karena ngerasa cocok sama mood-nya dan saya suka mv-nya juga. Saya nggak peduli teori. Itu tafsir yang semua orang bisa buat suka-suka. Karena itu saya juga mau suka-suka. Adegan favorit saya di mv itu adalah waktu Yeri lompat-lompat di atas kasur. Ada sesuatu di sana. Saya nggak yakin kamu mengerti apa yang saya pikirkan soal adegan itu tapi saya akan sangat senang kalau ternyata kamu juga menyukainya._


End file.
